10 things you could never think
by IAmAPencilBird
Summary: 10 things you could never think about the next generation and maybe a few OCs . Starting with Teddy.
1. Teddy Lupin

**10 THINGS YOU COULD NEVER THINK**

**Teddy Lupin**

1. When he was ten, he saved Dominique from falling off one of the cliffs at Shell Cottage. She never looked at him the same way afterwards.

2. His Sorting was long. Eighteen minutes and twenty-six seconds to be precise. It was constantly debating between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. He was almost asleep by the time it decided. In the end Gryffindor won out, but not before he gained the record for the longest Sorting since 1456.

3. He has absolutely no control over his metamorphic abilities. None.

4. His fist kiss with Victoire was in his Seventh Year. He was walking down a deserted corridors at Lunch, watching her babble on about how idiotic some Slytherin girl had been in Charms, when he just thought _Sod it!_

5. He always wondered what happened to Dominique. Since her Third Year, she had become an awful lot more bitter. She was constantly snitching on people, shooting glares. He just wished she'd become that sweet, scared little ten year old again.

6. The worst day of his life was proposing to Victoire. He was constantly tripping over things, stuttering, running his hands through his hair. When she asked what was wrong, he just blurted out, "willyoumarryme?"

7. He could have cursed Dominique for not turning up for his wedding. Victoire was in tears that night. He never spoke to her after that.

8. He wanted to call his first born girl Nymphadora Andromeda, but Victoire was insistent on calling her Isabella Melanie. And to be honest, he wasn't going to argue with her in that state.

9. He got his with in the end, though. Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin. She was in every way like her name stake: Bubbly, bright, a Metamorphmagus, a Hufflepuff and as clumsy as sin.

10. He couldn't be prouder of Remus when he broke his record for the longest Sorting, thirty minutes exactly. He claimed it kept changing it's mind to each individual house, claiming he had: ambition, determination, loyalty, dedication, intelligence and bravery. Gryffindor come out though-like father like son!


	2. Victoire Weasley

**Sorry I haven't updated! My computer got a virus. Sorry!**

**10 THINGS YOU COULD NEVER THINK**

**Victoire Weasley-Lupin**

1. She hates her birthday: May 2nd, the Battle of Hogwarts. All those people who died, and she should be celebrating! Are you out of your mind? She always celebrated the day after.

2. She hates pink, to everyone's surprise. She always preferred sea foam.

3. She was frozen stiff when Dominique fell off that cliff. She was sure she was going to die. And she is forever grateful Teddy saved her, even if she is a spiteful snob now.

4. She fancied Teddy since her Forth Year. When she got her kiss she longed for, no other kiss could match it.

5. She couldn't see the ring Teddy slipped on her finger through the tears. It was like all her dreams had come true.

6. She wishes her wedding was perfect. Dominique betrayed her. She was so stuck up, she couldn't even turn up to her sister's wedding. Victoire though, even though she had turned bitter, there would still be a small amount of good in her heart. But that's not what she hates. What she hates is that she believed Dominique might actually turn up.

7. As a child, she always wanted a daughter. A pretty name, for a pretty girl, she thought, and so, Isabella Melanie would be the name of her first born daughter. She wished she wouldn't have to wait as long as Grandma Molly.

8. Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin. She always thought it was a idiotic name. Never said it to Teddy though, she wouldn't be able to stand the hurt in his eyes - he was dead set on the name since the day after their wedding. Still a stupid name.

9. She cursed her Veela veins. All the attention she got from the male population, even when she was married. One night, a random (drunk) man charged up to her, tapped her on the shoulder, told her she was pretty, and kissed her. That was the first time she punched someone.

10. Contrary to popular belief, she's not perfect. She has flaws, just like normal a person: she's scared of heights and bees (nasty, horrible, stripy little demons), she always wonders, fears what people think of her, she had an eating disorder when she was fourteen, and so many more.

Yes, Victoire Lupin is not perfect, so stop thinking she is!


	3. Dominique Weasley

**10 THINGS YOU COULD NEVER THINK**

**Dominique Weasley**

1. She has loved Teddy Lupin since she was five. Too young to love? Dominique doesn't think so. She was messing about on one of the cliffs by Shell Cottage. Victoire was trying to convince her to get down, making her turn abruptly. She fell, a would've plummeted to her death, if Teddy hadn't been there. Her love for him grew each year.

2. When she was ten, she was freaking out about Hogwarts. What if she wasn't in Gryffindor? What if she got bad grades? What if she was expelled? Teddy had found her, curled in a corner, on the brink of tears. And just like every time, he made it better.

3. In her First Year, she was as happy as could be. A smile permanently on her face, a spring always in her step. Then, walking down a deserted corridor, merely exploring, she came across her worst nightmare. Teddy and Victoire, wrapped in each other's arms, eating each other's face off. She didn't come out of her dorm for a week.

4. She changed in her Third Year. She hoped the _incident_ had been a one-off, a mistake. Then James came running into her compartment, claiming her saw Teddy and Victoire _snogging, _as he put it. Her heart had been splintered, cracked and finally broken. She had decided: no more Mrs Nice Girl.

5. Dominique became a new person. Her jeans and sweaters were replaced by cocktail dresses, trainers replaced by heels, sweetness turned bitter. Lies and deception swarmed her mind. Blackmail was her speciality. She was unrecognisable. That was her first mistake.

6. What didn't kill her made her stronger. Every taunt, every insult, each speck of jealousy contributed to a indestructible piece of armour. That armour became her life.

7. Victoire's _engagement._ Forever a haunting memory stashed forever in her mind. She just _knew_, even before she announced it, by a small, diamond ring glinting in the fading sun. It nearly killed her, and that armour got stronger.

8. The Wedding was the worst. Dominique didn't attend _physically, _but it was in her mind, every day; nightmares, daydreams, day-mares, night terrors, the same scene, the same kiss, the same dress, _every bloody second! _She received an invitation, of course, but she could not go, _would not _go, and have her amour shatter and smash like her heart did. That was her second mistake.

9. Even the best built things don't last forever. One, stormy morning (a sign, was it not?), Dominique was curled up on the sofa of her apartment, _The Prophet _open on her lap, She turned the next page, and saw her nightmare. Right in the middle of the page, a moving picture of a beaming couple, one her angel, the other the bane of her life. The latter was holding a small, blonde child. Her armour fell to the ground with an almighty _CRASH! _It dented, shattered, snapped, and was crushed into nothingness. She lost her mind.

10. And here we are, the final mistake. After she saw that, she went mad, rampaging through town. Cursing, hexing, destroying anything and anyone she could. Charged with murder of both wizards and muggles, destruction, and posed as a risk to the Statute of Secrecy, she was shipped of to Azkaban. And here she sits now, trapped in her own head. Not because of Dementors, no, they haven't used them for a long time. She's trapped in what could have been.

Sometimes, she wishes Teddy let her die. It would have been better than this. Better then being known…  
_  
as the snake among the lions._


	4. Louis Weasley

**10 THINGS YOU COULD NEVER THINK**

**Louis Weasley**

1. He was an accident, he's always known. Back when Victoire and Dominique were talking without clawing their eyes out, he was walking past Victoire's bedroom, when he heard his name. Frozen at the door, he heard them gossiping about him. Victoire then brought up that, when Mamma was pregnant with him, Mamma and Dad had an argument about how they had been _careful_, whatever that meant, and how they didn't want anymore children. He never looked them in the eye again.

2. He preferred Grandma Molly to Grandmere Apple. Yes, she had insisted on that silly nickname for her grandchildren. All see did was primp and preen herself and dot over Victoire, "_a true Delecour,_" as she said. Grandma Molly treated her children with equal love, comforted them when sad, taught him to knit. The Burrow over France every time.

3. He knows how much Dominique loves Teddy. He knows by how she looks (or looked, considering what happened) at him, how much passion, hurt and longing swarms them. How she reacted to his touch. He's not a genius, just perceptive.

4. He hates French. Yes, you heard right, a _Delecour hates French._ He only ever learned it to understand what his mother was yelling about.

5. When Dominique changed, he stopped being noticed. People put their attention on the Weasley-Delecour sisters. Even Grandma Molly. Everyone forgot him.

6. Except one. Kelly Maple. He met her at the Ministry, where he worked with the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. She was the only one who listened to his suggestions, while everyone else deemed him an idiot.

7. His family almost forgot his wedding day. They were too caught up in their own lives, worrying where Dominique had moved. Kelly then threatened to curse them if they were late.

8. He likes the letter S. Don't ask.

9. He wonders why Molly had a child - she's not the motherly type, and (if he remembered correctly), she hated children in her teenage years. Even his perceptiveness only got him so far. He'll never understand Molly

10. Scott…he worries about that boy. Bad luck follows him everywhere, be it class, the Burrow, the toilet once. Sky's a bit gutsy. Does what she likes, but masks her feelings. Sophie's an angel in disguise. Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect personality, not-so-perfect friends…

His children are mad, but he wouldn't give them up for the world.

**Yeah, got a bit lazy near the end. Writers block does that to me. Anyway, next is Molly!**


	5. Molly Weasley II

**10 THINGS YOU COULD NEVER THINK**

**Molly Weasley II**

1. Molly is her father's daughter through and through. She is a mirror image of him in looks and personality. The exact reason why she has no friends in the family.

2. She thinks her father is a hero, braver than The Golden Trio themselves. He had to face up to his family after that terrible mistake (as she calls it), with the anticipation of whether his family would accept him back after three years. He was brave in the battle when he could have just pretended it didn't happen. He watched his brother die, for Merlin's sake! That is why Percy cannot bring himself to tell her HE is the reason his brother died.

3. Molly, on the other hand, thinks her Uncle Fred's death was his own stupid fault. He was distracted by the most simplest thing (she doesn't not what, though), and _BANG! _He's dead. He should have paid more attention to his surroundings.

4. She is embarrassed by her sister, Lucy. Prancing about, rambling about Snarkles or whatever the blasted things are called. Walking barefoot in public areas, wearing Butterbeer corks for necklaces and ankle bracelets. Saying she has a closed mind and should open it the world more. She's like the mutant offspring of Luna Scamander, that insane woman.

5. She got the shock of her life when Albus was in Slytherin, but quickly regained herself. It was because his name is Severus, she told herself firmly. However, she could think of no explanation when _Lily, _sweet, innocent _Lily, _became a Slytherin also. That's not all, Rose and Lucy turned out to be Ravenclaws. And she is jealous of them (Rose and Lucy).

6. She is highly prejudiced. Proud and pure, snarling at weaker beings or Slytherins (including Albus and Lily). Of course, they snarl back, but what do they know? They are uncivilised brutes!

7. The first time she swore she was sixteen. Fred and his sister Roxanne almost blew up the Burrow's back yard. "What on Bloody Hell do you two think you are doing? You could have bloody killed yourselves, or worse, the rest of us!" To which Roxanne had responded, "I thought you didn't swear Miss Prat!" Molly almost turned Roxanne's hair into a nest, but she was a slicker for _the rules._

8. She has called someone a Mudblood: Kerissa Bullah. She probably the only Muggle-born in Slytherin for years. And she an annoying brat two years below her, always telling her how to do her job properly (as if a fifth year prefect knows as much as the Head Girl). _Molly, you should do something about Myrtle, Molly, you should listen to people's suggestions more, Molly, Molly! MOLLY! _In the end, she just snapped. "Oh be quiet, you pathetic little MUDBLOOD!" She probably told everyone later, judging by the glares she got the next day.

9. Nagging was her talent, and she had her own special flaw to mock for each person: Victoire applied too much makeup, "don't go out looking like a tart, Victoire." Dominique manipulated yet another person to do her dirty work, "Call yourself a Gryffindor, you act like a Slytherin!" All through her cousins, till one day, one July 22nd, 2025, Lily Luna Potter _Tore. Into. Her. _"Stop acting like you're better than us Molly, you need to get a life other than mocking people! You are nothing but a nagging, self-centred bitch! You think you're clever than us just because you're book-smart! Rose is smart, REAL smart, with common sense and friends. What do you have? A library and the soul of prejudiced grandmother stuck in your body! Even Dominique is better than you!" The rest of her cousins had been around to add "hag, nag, bitch, ass…" and the list goes on.

10. She only had a child to live up to her name. Everyone else had: Fred was a joker, James got his girl, Albus shocked everyone, Lily was a loving mother. Everyone was their namesake except Molly. And if there is one feeing she can't stand, it's envy.

Molly sees the world in Black and White, and right now, she's blacker than Dominique's cell-bound soul.

**Wow, that was quick. I don't think I've updated this quick in...ever!**

**God, I hate Molly (II, mind, I love Molly I). She's just so...urgh!**

**Just to clear things up, incase they get confusing: Dominique and Molly are still Gryffindors. Dominique is classified as a Slytherin among Gryffindors because she has Slytherin qualitys. And Molly is in Gryffindor because she is a Weasley. And no, Percy did not have some sort of affair with Luna and got Lucy.**

**Ha, I bet you never thought of both Al and Lily in Slytherin at the same time! *Evil laugh!***

**I bid you fellow readers goodni-...erm afternood... and and farewell! **


	6. Lucy Weasley

**10 THINGS YOU COULD NEVER THINK**

**Lucy Weasley-Scamander**

1. Lucy's…odd, to say the least. Looney Lucy - the freak of the show. The mini Luna Lovegood. She doesn't get the joke. Luna and Rolf are the most normal people in the world (to her), it's her parents that are the oddities - so strict about the smallest things, always looking like they've been sucking an off lemon. Maybe it's because of her parents she has the nickname…

2. She has always thought of Luna as her mother. Audrey just never had the time to teach her the things she should know. Luna had all the time in the world. She taught Lucy the trick of seeing Nargles, Blibbering Humdiggers and the Dabberblimp. So, is Lucy ever disappeared from the house, everyone knew to look at the rook shaped house.

3. Out of all her uncles and aunts, she favours Charlie. He's what normal people would call '_cool_'. He's incredibly brave to handle Dragons, from the timid (or as timid as a dragon can get) Antipodean Opaleye, to the terrifying yet awe-inspiring Hungarian Horntail. Ever since she took a trip to Romania with her mum, dad and sister, she has always wanted to be a dragonologist.

4. Lucy may be imagining it, or she may be wrong (which isn't very likely: strange as she may be, she is scarily truthful), but, there is always a glint of disappointment in her Dad's eyes when her looks at her. Like, he's ashamed of her. Of what she is.

Mum doesn't hide it. She's always ranting about how Lucy should stop talking nonsense and in that ridiculous airy voice, how she should think about how much it embarrasses the family, should be '_normal'. _Audrey Weasley, her own mother, is her biggest fear. But she prefers the shouting, to the silent disappointment.

6. She can never tell the difference between Lysander and Lorcan. They're just too similar. So, when she 'took the initiative' on her crush on Lysander, she asked which twin it was. He replied with "'Sander." That day marked history for both of them.

7. When she was sixteen, she thought of running away to the Scamanders. Then she realised that would be too obvious. Then she thought of Charlie. Then she realised that would be the second place they would try. Leaky Caldron? Grandma Molly's? Meh, possibly. Maybe Hogshead…

In the end, she just put her stuff back. As much as she doubted it, her parents would search high and low for her, in wind, rain, sleet and snow. And she felt that tiny bit better.

8. She thought they would be happy, when she got pregnant. She thought they'd smile, hugs and kisses all around, not screaming, yells that could reach Texas, and heaves out the door. Yes, she was only a year out of school, but it felt right. If they didn't even respect her, or _support _her, well, she's be glad to be out.

9. She loves fairytales and fantasy. And, she admits now, she thinks she may have forced her opinions onto her children. Well, their names fit their personality: Valentine a bit of a fools lover, starry eyed and star-crossed; and Rapunzel enjoys her bedtime stories. All's well, right?

10. She feels sorry for Molly, despite the past. Husbandless, jobless, mother of a distrustful son filled with disrupt, so far from the goals she set herself. She hides it with the smiles, the laughs, but behind the glass wall she's hidden behind, she's a wreck. A quivering mess. But it's so well hidden! Even Louis hasn't seen through it.

Lucy knows the truth, every time, but that's not always a good thing.

**Yes! I'm ALIVE! Sorry for the wait, I fell into a large hole in the ground, which then lead to a crack in time, so I ceased to exist for a while. Fortunately, the Doctor saved me, enabling me to continue this story.**

***Cricket chirp***

**Alright, I was stuck halfway through. And I had homework, which I should be doing right now, instead of writing this. **

**Now for some shameless advertising: do you like BBC's Merlin? Please come to my forum, and help with creating challenges, and tell your friends. Not the best pitch, but meh...**

**Adios, Auvoir, ect.**


	7. Fred Weasley II

**10 THINGS YOU COULD NEVER THINK**

**Fred Weasley II**

1. He's a player, more so than a joker. Give him the choice between a lifetime's supply of his father's products, and a ten girl harem at his disposal for a week, he'd choose the girls. Any sane man would, right? I mean, what use is a bunch of colourful boxes that give him a black eye every time he got near the bloody things?

2. That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy them, just, well, girls come with _very_ satisfactory features that excited him an awful lot more than a bunch ever lasting fireworks. Hell, he lit his own fireworks when ever he got within a three feet distance of those beauties, and they were _much more_ intense.

3. It wasn't all happy happy smiley smiley, though. Mainly due to the dirty business called 'family'. The sort of business that's got it into it's skull it knows what's best for you, while you slowly but surely fall into a dept that's impossible to pay off. A "I promise Mum," or a "Of course I will Uncle Ron," is just too secure a deal to fall into in this day and age. You always seem to overlook the hidden costs.

4. He just couldn't understand James. The boy might be his friend, but…why just pin on one girl? Sure, he had the occasional fling or so, but if anything his romance was colder than Lily with a grudge. It's not as though he hasn't got anyone to choose from!

5. There was…one girl, though. She felt different. Not too different, mind, just…_odd_. She wasn't his usual type - far too shy, too goody-goody, too _plain_. She was like a character in a book that the author hadn't bothered too flesh out. She was just…_there. _Amelia, Susan Shine's (or Bones' as she was in school) daughter, Hufflepuff. He was drawn to her, wanted to know why she existed in such a boring way.

6. His parents said opposites attract. He says it was to get them off his back. For Merlin's sake, because of his parent's nagging he'd wasted the rest of his free life tied down to Amelia (or Amy, as she oh-so-insisted). Jeez, he'd never heard the end of it from James. He was twenty-six for crying out loud! Who in their right mind get's married in their twenties!

7. He's had an affair. He was on a stupid business trip for WWW, when he saw her. But, _fuck_, he was grieving after, gah, he couldn't even think of her, and she was and old flame of his - Winifred Gruffydd, pretty Welsh girl with a skull as thick as her brogue, somehow in Ravenclaw - and, well, drink can do some funny things. And, well, you really don't want to know what a week's worth can do.

8. His conscience is practically none existent. It's what made him who he was, what made him so good at lying. A sly little criminal, a crafty little fox, ha! They're rookies compared to him.

9. Some things are unexpected though. They sneak up behind you, and lunge out from the shadows. Like a mine exploded under your feet (oh, man, don't think about that Freddie boy). In this case, and unexpected visit from his long-lost conscience. And man, it'd grown a bit since he'd last seen, his son, came home from school for Christmas. He'd mentioned he'd be bringing a friend home, and was going to be picked up the 27th.  
"Mum, Dad, this is Erwyn Gruffydd. I told you about 'im, remember?"Oh he remembered all right. When that little boy looked at him with such innocence, he saw himself. What the hell he'd become. A monster, a trickster, a _coward. _So many webs of deceit that one day he'll just go the wrong way and be trapped and backed into a corner by the spider of truth.

10. He sees too much of himself in his daughter. His looks, his personality, his lust. Even his conscience. At least the conscience from his teenage years. A new boy every week (or three, if the he's lucky), and it bloody terrifies him. It terrifies him to think of what will happen to her if she follows in his footsteps.

He's a harlequin, a painted smile etched upon his face, that my delight or scare you. But underneath, you know he's nothing like that on the inside. And sometimes, you just don't want to know.

**YES! IT IS DONE! HALLE - FLIPPING- LUJAH**

**Right, sorry for the wait everyone, but Freddie was a rather underdeveloped character in my little black book. And wow, a bit of harsh swearing too. Freddie you foul mouthed demon!**

**Not too pleased with 8 and 9 though. Rather crappy...**

**Now a little contest, whoever can guess who Freddie's grieving 'bout gets a virtual cookie the chapter they're mentioned in. :)**

**As for when I shall update, God knows...**

**Toodle-pip!**


	8. Roxanne Weasley

**10 THINGS YOU COULD NEVER THINK**

**Roxanne Weasley**

1) It is a well know fact that the first little word out that tiny tan toddler's mouth was "firework". Well, it was more like "fi-wok," due to a toddler's inability to talk properly without inducing hilarity, but heck, it was close enough.

2) She liked to sing. Not the dainty stuff like hymns and whatnot, no, the _good_ stuff, the sort that people of an older generation would call "screaming and shouting to music," or Rock-and-Roll to you and me. Yeah, the good old-fashioned muggle stuff suited Roxanne better than glasses on her Uncle Harry.

3) She was, no matter how much people scowled and shook their head in disappointment, urging her to do better, inseparable from Dominique. She knew all her dirty secrets (bar one special secret, which if Roxanne had known, the contents of Chapter One to Three would be drastically altered), and Dominique all hers. Hip by hip, arms linked, one a silent ear while the other blabbered on, swapping places when necessary. The only thing that separated them was Quiddich and parental genes.

4) Fire fascinated her. The way it seemed to dance in it's hypnotising glow, how it was truly untameable, but used so often one would think it's users had a death wish. One tiny spark, a single, _tiny, _flash of orange could burn and destroy so much in so little time. Beautiful, yet so unbelievably deadly, it was her pure untainted bliss.

5) She was unnaturally poetic, for someone who would spend her time singing along to old muggle records (and giving her family headaches in process). Or at least if we are to believe the stereotype, or even just follow her personality: loud, proud, spiteful, and bungee jumping off the line between sanity and the alternative (although, with the last one, it wasn't so surprising). Everything, literally _everything, _had some sort strange symbolic meaning. Like whenever Roxanne went on a murderous rampage, it represented her love of fire, or something like that. Most people just thought it was because she was mad.

6) She couldn't help but notice, well really, _everyone _noticed, Dominique's change. "It's a phase," she told herself, "she'll be fine, back to her normal self by October." But she didn't revert back into that sweet little girl, who said please and thank you, and always blushed at the slightest hint of a compliment. No, she was bitter, sarcastic, and colder than dry ice. But devoted, to her _only _friend, and to be honest, that's the only thing that didn't stop her having a mental break down about the stability of her friend. And it really,_ really_ didn't help when she kept muttering about "_making her pay!"_

7) She sympathised with Lucy, poor kid. Roxanne was in a similar situation, recently discovering she'll be looking like she'd swallowed a planet in several months. Lucy, however, had been literally thrown out, while Roxanne still had a roof over her head (although her father _had _threatened to show Ricky his collection of `sharp-pointy-things-that-could-kill-you'). Roxanne had offered to let her stay, but Lucy had already made arrangements with 'Looney' Luna to stay till 'Sander managed to get his finances in check. As much as she loved her, Roxanne thought staying with a bunch sanity lacking lunatics wasn't exactly a child-friendly environment…

8) She's never really believed in marriage. In fact, to her it's basically just another excuse to dress up in nice white frilly-frilly-puffy dresses for a day, get drunk and have an excuse to get some hanky-panky over and done with, which if you think about it, you can do at your local nightclub, except at a night club you don't have to wait ten goddamned minutes to strut your stuff. Besides, the majority of the time you're already _living _together, so there is. No. Bloody. Point!

9) She blacked out when she found out about Dom. It was probably for the best, too. She woke up, dried tears and blood staining her face and pillow - no, cushion…this was a sofa - to the sound of her parents, brother, Ricky, and probably the rest of her relatives in a whispered argument about something she just _could not remember._ It seemed like the worst kind of hell.

10) On her 23rd birthday, Roxanne had invested all her money in some backstage VIP tickets for a muggle band she had been interested in. Cost a bloody fortune considering the venue, honestly. So, two weeks later, there she was, squealing like on overgrown schoolgirl as she watched Kallum, Tammy, Liam and _ohmygod _Chris walk onto the stage as she watched behind the curtain, almost popping from excitement, and just as Tammy pressed activated the effects, and large and horrifying _BANG! _racketed through the building, in a large and terrifying mass of amber.

And so, on the 9th September, 2026, Roxanne Weasley learned the meaning of a very dramatic and poetic word, called _irony._

**AN: _OH MY GOD GUYS! I LIKE, UPDATED FOR ONCE! _****_I'M NOT DEAD! I'S A DAMN REVALATION!_**

**_Ahem. _So...yeah, sorry about the massive wait. It's been, like, a year or sumat. Umm...hi?**

**I, uh, have no explanation other than I'm really lazy.**

**Don't eat me. I'll update quicker that way *shot***

**Reveiws make me happy, and they make me less lazy**.

**(Please don't eat me)**


End file.
